


A bitter sweet sacrifice

by NekoGotMyBack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Deepthroating, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Suh Youngho | Johnny, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, M/M, Mark is CEO by default, NCT 2020, Oral Fixation, Revenge, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, johnny is a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoGotMyBack/pseuds/NekoGotMyBack
Summary: Johnny Suh comes into Mark's life with thunder and rain, the storm clouds however never seem to disappear after their arrival.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121
Collections: Johnny Fic Fest: Round Two





	A bitter sweet sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) I hope that the prompter likes what I have written down for this!  
> This work will be part of a series that I'll add it to after the JFF Author reveals! This series will have either one or two more parts after this one.
> 
> Prompt code; #JS090

The hollow sound of the wooden hammer hitting the desk while the old man in de black coat spoke  _ 'the defendant is charged; not guilty'  _ echoed through Mark's head, bouncing of the walls of his skull, repeating itself like it was mocking him.

Most of his distant family members told him the funeral would be the hardest part of this whole ordeal and the male could only wish that had been the truth. Mark felt like he spent the past year of his life in the courtroom, trying to get justice for his loved ones, which he was not able to get in the long run because of ' _ lack of evidence'. _ Mark wanted to yell and scream, maybe cry, but he decided to stay composed while the room slowly emptied out until only he and his lawyer were left.

"I'm so sorry Mark, we did all we could" Seulgi spoke softly to which Mark could only reply with a curt jerk of his head, afraid that if he would speak the water works would start to flow.

Life was unfair, wasn't it? It has always been, Mark just never got a head on collision with it until a year ago, when both his parents and brother were shot on their way home after a business meeting. Mark had declined coming along, simply because Neo Tech had never been any of his business. It had never been. Mark was never meant to be head of a company that was supposed to do great things, change lives. His brother was supposed to follow in his dad's footsteps, never him.

His side of the case had never been standing strong to begin with. The only footage of the murder they had was some pixelated video from a ramyeon shop across the street, so no actual face of the culprit. The murder had been planned, and he was supposed to be buried 5 feet underground like the rest of his family members. The only reason he was alive and breathing was because he just happened to not be there at the time of the murder.

Thinking about that made a nauseous feeling spread throughout Mark’s body. 

After two months the police finally found a possible suspect and Mark had poured his heart and soul into getting that man behind bars together with the help of Seulgi, but all the odds were working against them. The guy had to confess or an eyewitness had to speak up and neither of those things happened, leaving Mark and Seulgi empty handed. The male knew the police caught the right guy. He couldn't quite explain why but it was the feeling in his gut that he got whenever he saw the guy. It was an instinct that was whispering to him to get the fuck away for his own safety.

After what felt like an hour of sitting in the empty courtroom Mark finally put on his coat and left the building to start on his walk home. He contemplated just taking a cab, but decided he could use some fresh air to clear his mind and come up with a proper plan of action, because this was not finished.

He couldn't drag this case in front of a judge again, he simply did not have the time to do so. Mark became the CEO of Neo Tech by default after his father and brother died and he knew he had a ticking time bomb on his head. His expiration date was close and he needed to get his revenge before he ran out of time.

It was frustrating, but the system was fucked. In a month nobody who could actually bring him justice would care about the fact that his family died. For them he was just another annoying civilian trying to plead his case and miserably failing at it. Mark had been standing all alone from the start, and he knew that, he just hoped that maybe his intuition had been off. That maybe all those people did care about the fact that his father, mother and brother had died at the hands of a stranger with a thirst for blood.

The slow drizzle that started managed to dampen Mark’s mood even further. The grey clouds in the skies almost seemed to blend together with the endlessly high buildings of Seoul's business district and Mark had never felt tinier, lonelier than at that very moment. The feeling of truly being alone was something he learned to welcome with open arms the past few months but somehow as he was walking through the streets, every so often bumping into a stranger who was leading a whole life of their own he felt neglected, looked over, invisible. Maybe wronged was the right term? 

When the bright white lines of lightning started to ripple through the sky Mark hurriedly finished his journey to his apartment. He had sold the parental house two months ago after deciding that staying there wasn't the exact best option for his already worn out mental health.

When the male finally managed to settle behind his tv with a blanket and a bowl of instant ramen he could get into 5 episodes of 'modern family' until the power in his building shut off. Now in the dead silence of the night Mark could hear the heavy rain clattering against the windows and the strong wind whirling outside. He grabbed his phone from the couch and held onto it tightly, feeling uncomfortable in the pitchblack apartment.

He stood up, letting the blanket that was draped across his shoulders fall to the ground. The cold floorboards that came into contact with his bare feet made a shiver run up his spine. Mark was scared, for some reason. He never liked the dark, feared that he wasn't alone, like 500 pairs of eyes were staring at him from the dark corners his own couldn't quite see. The sudden rustling of the tv scared him out of his thoughts, the black and white static of the screen illuminating the living room eerily. It was then that Mark noticed the tall man standing behind his kitchen counter for the first time.

It felt like all the air got punched out of him. The male had dark brown hair that was pushed out of his face, stern looking brows that complimented his other harsh facial features, the sharp jawline and full lips. The thing that scared Mark the most were the dark, large horns protruding out of the man's forehead twisting upwards into two needle sharp tips. The dark brown eyes scanned Mark up and down like a laser, like they could see right through him to find his deepest and darkest secrets.

"I was called here because of your pity party" the man spoke with a voice that made a strange feeling uncurl in Mark’s belly.

"Called here?" Mark questioned after another minute of silence.

"From the underworld, yes. When humans feel utterly miserable we sometimes show up to make a deal." The male spoke, slowly making his way out from behind the kitchen counter and now Mark could finally see the man's whole proportions. He was wearing a black suit with a just as black blouse underneath, the upper two buttons undone, teasing the eyes with just a little of his sun kissed skin. His legs were  _ long,  _ like those of a model, his bodily proportions figuratively and literally out of this world. He suddenly understood where the term devilishly handsome originated from.

"We? The underworld? I have no idea what you're talking about and I would appreciate it if you got the fuck out of my apartment to be honest" Mark finished, feeling a little braver after he quietly got ahold of his metal water bottle without the stranger noticing.

He chuckled lowly, almost like he was amused by Mark’s oblivion. "Yes, the underworld. I'm a demon, my name is Johnny, and I came here to make a deal with you after I heard your pitiful cries this afternoon when you lost your lawsuit. Now you could be boring and say no immediately, of course, or we could sit down and look how this partnership would be beneficial for the both of us"

With a quick snap of his finger the demon turned on the lights in the living room. He pulled back a chair and sat down at Mark’s diner table. With another snap a thick, dusty book appeared in his hands. 

Mark reluctantly made his way over to one of the empty chairs besides the demon. Johnny started flipping through the pages until he apparently found what he was looking for and turned it so Mark could read.

On the top of the page was ' _ Demonic deals' _ written in pretty and curly letters which was followed by a small explanation and some rules.

The first rule was that the deal could be written down or oral, as long as it was sealed with a blood oath. Once the deal was sealed neither of the parties was allowed to break it. The deal basically would imply that for a maximum of 666 days Johnny would do everything in his power to help Mark get what he wants in exchange for his soul. The time of Mark’s death would even be specified, which would be exactly 6 days after he got his way, or at the end of the 666 days of Johnny's services. After that his soul would travel to the underworld and serve Johnny until the end of time.

The thing was that Mark wasn't sure what he wanted exactly. It would've been nice if Johnny showed up a day or so earlier so Mark could tell him that he wanted to win the case, right now there wasn't much that could be done  _ legally _ . Not that it mattered, since making a deal with a demon probably isn't that legal anyway. Besides it only made sense that the demon showed up a day late, as far as Mark knows he is only here to make his life miserable, there always was some sort of catch in stuff like this in the movies he watched, Johnny probably was cunning and extremely manipulative. The idea of revenge didn't oppose Mark, not at all, it's just that it wasn't very like him to do such thing. He wouldn't be able to as much as hurt a fly with his own two hands, committing murder definitely was way out of his league, if that was what de demon was hinting at.

But maybe not out of Johnny's? That's why the demon was here in the first place, wasn't he?

"If I were to agree with this... how would you help me?" He asked, feeling warm when he saw a pleased smile slowly spread over the other male’s face.

"Since it's law in the underworld that I can't hurt a human being with my own touch it would most likely be possession. I will commit the act of murder in your body, you're going to have to come up with how it's done, and of course live with me by your side when you're not possessed" Johnny answered.

"Can other people see you?"

"If I or you want to, yes"

Mark nodded. He didn't have much to lose anyway, and serving Johnny in the underworld couldn't be that bad, right? Mark had many questions and still wasn’t sure if maybe he was imagining all of this, but it was a way to get what he wanted. Probably even his last possible option to get his way.

“I’ll sign the contract”

-

“Do it again!”

An annoyed sigh left Johnny’s mouth. The 3000 years old creature had been putting up with Mark’s antics for at least an hour now and honestly was getting tired of it. Without much strain Johnny’s horns evaporated into thin air, leaving Mark just as stunned as the six times before this that Johnny had done the exact same thing.

Mark had been insistent on learning about the underworld, to the point where it may have made Johnny reconsider coming up to the human world and making this deal. He was pretty sure Sehun would’ve already put himself out of his misery by jumping in front of a bus or something close to that.

The truth was, when the request came on his table. Male, CEO, looking for revenge, Johnny had not expected to meet some scrawny kid in his early twenties who had no clue what he was doing. Mark was a nice guy, sure, but not part Johnny’s regular clientele.

He was introduced as Mark’s financial advisor at Neo Tech. The younger was willing to sell the company to highest bidder and Johnny didn’t quite understand why that was the case, from his point of view the highest bidder could easily have played part in the murder of his parents, but Johnny was simply here to be a moderator. He would watch and give his opinion whenever Mark would ask, peek over his shoulder while this game of wits slowly unfolded itself. Mark was smart, smarter than he was portraying to the outside world atleast, and Johnny would like to find out exactly how smart. 

A week into their partnership Mark asked for his assistance for the first time. “Do you happen to know Mr. Yoon’s intentions with the company?”

“What makes you think I know such a thing?”

“You’re a demon, you probably do somehow” Mark huffed before he continued to go through the stack of papers that needed approval. As far as Johnny knew Neo Tech was currently working on organ chips which was quite the achievement in the human world. Mark was supposed to approve of both the investors and the purchased goods that would help the scientists within the company reach their goal of creating a bionic heart. Humans always seemed so desperate for eternal life and the so-called glory it possessed, but Johnny knew better. Eternal life was something that should be frowned upon, someone wasn’t supposed to have a never ender line span simply because mankind wasn’t invented for it. Keeping something, or  _ someone  _ alive beyond their expiration date would only bring mold, not only figuratively speaking of course. 

“He wants to resell it to someone else who would most likely use the company as a cover up for more illegal activities” 

“So drugs?”

“Weapons, actually”

Mark let out a long sigh before he let himself slump in his way to a big office chair. The cold exterior of the room didn’t fit the younger. Mark did manage to get more comfortable in the office, at first the male had been very intimidated by the white marble floors and the black furniture adorning the offices accompanied by the cold stares of the secretaries. If it weren’t for the stale personalities that belonged to the people in the company Johnny may would’ve felt at home. 

“I want to make sure my father’s research wasn’t for nothing, I need this to be continued” Mark whispered before grabbing a pen and signing the bottom of a paper. 

“Then Sell it to Park Hangyeol”

“He offered half of the amount Yoon did”

“Yes, but he was sincere when he said this research motivated him”

Another loud sigh left the smaller’s body before he stuffed his belongings in his briefcase. He dropped the signed papers off at the designated person before taking the elevator down to the parking garage together with Johnny. Their trip back to Mark’s apartment was once again short even though the younger possessed below average driving skills. They shared a simple meal with no words spoken between them, but Johnny saw that the gears in Mark’s head were turning extra hard. 

-

The younger had a mole right in the dead center of his left cheek, showing it off on his apple whenever he smiled. Johnny first noticed it when one of the employees of Neo Tech made a joke which caused Mark to double over in laughter. Mark didn’t laugh a lot, barely even smiled. Even though Johnny knew him for only a month now it seemed unfitting, the younger had a certain aura around him that wasn’t supposed to be dark. Mark was a bright person, his life light still flickering despite the conditions he put himself in sometimes. 

Those exact conditions also made Johnny’s job rather boring. Either at the company or at the apartment Mark was buried in a stack of paper, waiting for his signature. He ended up not selling the company to Hangyeol and (in Johnny’s unspoken opinion) very selfishly kept it to himself. Mark wasn’t made to be a CEO of anything, that was more than clear. Mark was overworked, but simply too stubborn to admit it. They were already on day 628 of their deal, which seemed like a lot was left, but Johnny somehow still felt like they were running out of time. Mark hadn’t even asked him who actually murdered his family members, which to him seemed like a pretty crucial part in the whole taking revenge thing. So Johnny, being impatient by nature, decided to cross his personal boundaries for clients and took initiative with setting up a plan, or at least trying to plant the seed of revenge back in Mark’s way too busy headspace. 

When the male returned to the office after his hourly stroll over company grounds, with a stack of paper tucked under his arm so it looked like he was actually doing something, he sat down on the red leather couch that was pushed in the corner of the small space. Mark merely acknowledged him, sparing him nothing more but the simple nod of his head. 

“Say Mark, when we're going to deliver your payback to the assassin who killed your family, are we targeting the shooter, or the man who hired him?” The demon asked while inspecting his nails, acting as nonchalant as possible.

The younger looked up, thinking the question over for a few beats before he shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t know he was hired. I think the person who hired him should be the one 7 feet underground.” Mark picked his pen back up, ready to continue his signing spree, however before said pen hit the paper the younger put it back down. He stood up from his way too big office chair and turned his back to Johnny, watching the street below through the big glass window. Everyone looked like ants, so insignificant to the world. You could pick them up and smash them between your pointer finger and thumb and nobody would feel the change, there wouldn’t be a shift in the universe or a switch of the flow. Life would go on as it is. Then why when his family passed away it had felt like the world had tipped over it’s axe? Ofcourse, they were his  _ family _ , but besides that, what made that change in his surrounding feel so significant? The employees of Neo Tech barely noticed it, nobody did besides the investors that started swerving around him like vultures the second they had the change to get their filthy finger’s on his dad’s work. 

“You said there was no way to break the contract right?” Mark asked softly, somewhere hoping that Johnny hadn’t even picked up on his stupid question. He felt like he made a mistake. In 628 days he would leave this world, the company would be sold to the highest bidder by family he maybe saw twice in his whole life. It would be ruined, all the hard work of his father, his brother, everything would go down the drain. All because Mark had been angry. All because Johnny decided to prey on his in one of his weakest moments. He had been wrong after all, the demon wasn’t manipulative, on nights where they watched movies on the couch while having dinner Mark maybe even would call him a friend. This whole deal had been a scam to begin with. Revenge always sounds so very sweet, but it was nothing in the bigger scheme of things. The best revenge on the people who murdered his family would’ve been succeeding in what his father had been trying to succeed in, but he can’t succeed when he is burning up in hell, or wherever Johnny might be living.

“Are you suddenly having doubts, Mark Lee?”

He sounded so sinister. Like he knew this was going to happen all along, like he knew Mark wouldn’t want to pull through. 

“I don’t want Neo Tech to go to waste after I pass away. I doubt I would be able to let the company flourish while ‘ _ serving you until the end of eternity’” _ The demon chuckled at that. If condescending had a smell, it would smell just the same as Johnny Suh. Mark could hear him get up from the couch and slowly make his way over to him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight, like a cat getting ready to defend themselves. He felt a hot breath on his ear, confirming Johnny’s proximity was way up in his personal space. Mark kept his composure, his eyes glued to the street beneath him. 

“Well maybe,-” his belly got that feeling again, like something was tickling him from inside out, “-you should’ve thought about that before signing a blood oath. My hands are just as tied as yours”

Mark found the strength in himself to turn around. Johnny’s eyes always seemed like they were some form of liquid gold, right now was the first time he could inspect them from up close. The disdainful look they held matched Johnny’s attitude all over. It seemed like the demon was having the same thoughts Mark just had, Johnny could crush him with the sole of his expensive looking shoes and nobody would care the slightest bit. Mark was just as insignificant to him, as all those people on the street were to Mark. 

“Then I’d like to change my objective” 

The taller man didn't expect that, Mark could see it in the slight change of his expression which ultimately motivated him to go on. Maybe he could get the upper hand somehow? After all, as long as they were on planet earth it was Johnny’s job to serve him. Mark should be the one looking down on  _ him. _

“I no longer wish to take revenge on the person who killed my family. I want you to make sure that Neo Tech succeeds in reaching their goal; which is ultimately creating organs from scratch” 

“How could i possibly help out with something like that?”

“You’ll figure it out. For starters I would like you to make sure we get our hands on these stem cells which are genetically modified in a way that could be of great help to our research” Mark said, while pointing to one of the papers on his overloaded desk. “Someone else has been trying to buy them before we can, I’m sure you’ll have some way to help”

Mark heard something close to a growl come out of the demon and before he knew it he was backed up against the glass. One of the rough hands was gripping at his jaw, thumb pressing down on his lips. The look in Johnny’s eyes was nothing short of fury and Mark realised he may have been playing with fire. 

“I don’t know what it is that you’re trying to do right now, Mark-” the thumb presses harder, to the point where it hurts. Mark’s jaw fell slack and he felt Johnny pressing down on his tongue now, drool slowly dripping over the man’s hand and he couldn’t help but moan. “- Just know that this little act that you’re currently putting up will get you nowhere you think you want to be. So just be good, yeah?”

Johnny let go and if Mark hadn’t seen him wipe his hand on his slacks he may would’ve thought this had all been some stupid illusion. The demon left the office with the paper he pointed at earlier. 

Mark took his sweet time recollecting his thoughts after he sat back down, his hand never leaving his half hard dick that he was gripping through his grey trousers. 

Johnny Suh is a menace, but sadly one that Mark couldn’t seem to keep off his mind for the remaining part of that week. When Johnny delivers him something that seems like a confirmation that they were the ones who bought the stem cells he feels happy, for the first time in months and for once Mark decides to be bold. 

His hands find Johnny’s tie rather quickly and he can pull the demon down with way too much ease. Johnny knew, Johnny always knows. His lips feel soft, something Mark did not expect. The kiss however soon turns into teeth, the demon is biting him. First just at his lips but soon his neck is being assaulted as well. Johnny barely has enough patience to unbutton Mark’s blouse and for a second the male was scared he was going to have to do a walk of shame out of the office with just a suit jacket to cover his torso. 

Johnny forces him down on his knees after that and for a moment Mark thinks it’s just because the demon likes looking down on him. Rough fingers however find their way back into Mark’s mouth and he can’t help but suck, wallowing in the groan that comes out of the elder. 

Mark is quick to unbuckle Johnny's belt and pull everything down. His dick curls up towards his stomach and Mark is somehow proud that he managed to get the other this hard without the slightest effort. He takes the member in his hand and pumps it slowly, toying with the foreskin while he can feel Johnny’s eyes burn holes in his skull. After mere seconds the elder loses patience and takes hold of his own dick before nudging the tip against Mark’s lips, who happily complies and opens his mouth. 

Johnny is rough. One of his hands has a tight grip on Mark’s black hair, prickling his scalp with just the slightest pain. Tears spring in his eyes when Johnny trusts down his throat and all Mark can think about is how much he wants the demon to ruin him. 

Johnny cums down his throat with a low moan, one that Mark will be replaying in his mind for quite some time. 

The elder pulls his pants back up and tries his best to make himself as decent as possible before he leaves just as quickly as he came.

Mark tries his best to tell himself that what he just did was a good idea. He isn’t very convincing.

  
  



End file.
